danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Hiyoko Saionji/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Danganronpa 2 Character Design Profile Hiyoko Saionji.png|Character Design Profile from the ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair in-game Art Gallery ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Dangan Rona 3 Return Despair Cast.png|Hiyoko's design in ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School. Pre-Growth Spurt Hiyoko Saionji's official design.png|Hiyoko's design in Danganronpa 3 - Side Despair. (Pre-Growth Spurt) Post-Growth Spurt Hiyoko Saonji's official design.png|Hiyoko's design in Danganronpa 3 - Side Despair. (Post-Growth Spurt) Saionji's puberty design.png|Hiyoko's post-puberty design. Profile Saionji.png|Hiyoko's profile in Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc. Ultimate Despair - Hiyoko Saionji and Kazuichi Soda.png|Hiyoko and Kazuichi's Ultimate Despair design on Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc. Beta ''Danganronpa 2'' Saionji beta.jpg|Hiyoko's beta design. Early Saionji.png|Hiyoko's early design. ''Danganronpa 3'' Pre-Growth Spurt Hiyoko Saionji's beta design.png|Hiyoko's beta design in Danganronpa 3 - Side Despair. (Pre-Growth Spurt) Post-Growth Spurt Hiyoko Saonji's beta design.png|Hiyoko's beta design in Danganronpa 3 - Side Despair. (Post-Growth Spurt) |-| DR2= =''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair= Opening Danganronpa 2 Hiyoko Saionji Dangan Island English Intro.png|Dangan Island Intro (English) Danganronpa 2 Hiyoko Saionji Dangan Island Japanese Intro.png|Dangan Island Intro (Japanese) Danganronpa 2 Hiyoko Saionji True Intro English.png|True Intro (English) Danganronpa 2 Hiyoko Saionji True Intro Japanese.png|True Intro (Japanese) Introduction Danganronpa 2 Hiyoko Saionji English Game Introduction.png|Talent card (English) Danganronpa 2 Hiyoko Saionji Talent Intro Japanese.png|Talent card (Japanese) Prologue Danganronpa 2 CG - Students in the classroom.png|Inside a mysterious classroom Danganronpa 2 CG - Start of the Killing School Trip.png|The start of the Killing School Trip Chapter 1 Danganronpa 2 - Girls-Only Gathering Event.png|Girls-Only Gathering Event bonus scene Danganronpa 2 CG - A photo of the party (1).png|A photo of the party Danganronpa 2 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 1).png|Students in the elevator to the Class Trial room (Chapter 1) Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) (3).png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) Chapter 2 Danganronpa 2 CG - Kazuichi Soda witnessing Hiyoko Saionji.png|Kazuichi watching Hiyoko run away Danganronpa 2 CG - Hiyoko Saionji running away.png|Running away from the scene of the crime Danganronpa 2 CG - Twilight Syndrome Murder Case (20).png|Twilight Syndrome Murder Case group photo Danganronpa 2 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 2).png|Students in the elevator to the Class Trial room (Chapter 1) Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) (3).png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 2) Danganronpa 2 CG - Hiyoko Saionji and Peko Pekoyama in the closet (1).png|Unconscious in the closet Danganronpa 2 CG - Hiyoko Saionji and Peko Pekoyama in the closet (2).png|Unconscious in the closet Chapter 3 B0042375_50b03c6d1dd15.jpg|Ibuki Mioda's improvised band. Sionji finds Tsumiki preparing a murder scene.jpg|Hiyoko witnessing Ibuki's murder. Sionji about to be killed.jpg|Hiyoko about to be killed. Ibukihiyokodeath.png|Ibuki's corpse with Hiyoko's revealed. Saionji corpse.jpg|Hiyoko's corpse. Chapter 6 Hajime promising not to give up hope2.png|The image poster pre the last trial. Saionji Newspaper.jpg|Hiyoko in a newspaper showing her actual state. Report Card Hiyoko Saionji's Report Card Page 1.jpeg|Page 1 Hiyoko Saionji's Report Card (Deceased).jpeg|Page 1 (Deceased) Hiyoko Saionji's Report Card Page 2.jpeg|Page 2 Hiyoko Saionji's Report Card Page 3.jpeg|Page 3 Hiyoko Saionji's Report Card Page 4.jpeg|Page 4 Hiyoko Saionji's Report Card Page 5.jpeg|Page 5 Hiyoko Saionji's Report Card Page 6.jpeg|Page 6 Hiyoko Saionji's Report Card Page 7.jpeg|Skill |-| Other Games= =In Other Games= Danganronpa: Unlimited Battle'' Danganronpa: Unlimited Battle was a Japan-only iOS/Android collectible card RPG developed by Spike Chunsoft. Below are Hiyoko's cards which were featured in the game. Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 091 - Hiyoko Saionji - 3 Star.jpg|Card #091 (★3) Hiyoko Saionji Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 121 - Hiyoko Saionji - 4 Star.jpg|Card #121 (★4) Hiyoko Saionji Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 122 - Hiyoko Saionji - 5 Star.jpg|Card #122 (★5) Hiyoko Saionji Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 227 - Hiyoko Saionji - 5 Star.jpg|Card #227 (★5) Hiyoko Saionji Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 228 - Hiyoko Saionji - 6 Star.jpg|Card #228 (★6) Hiyoko Saionji Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 289 - Hiyoko Saionji - 4 Star.jpg|Card #289 (★4) Hiyoko Saionji Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 392 - Hiyoko Saionji - 5 Star.jpg|Card #392 (★5) Hiyoko Saionji Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 393 - Hiyoko Saionji - 6 Star.jpg|Card #393 (★6) Hiyoko Saionji |-| Anime= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Despair Arc Trailer RemnantsTrailer.jpg|The Remnants of Despair. Opening Mahiru, Ibuki and Hiyoko DR3 Opening.jpg|Hiyoko, Mahiru and Ibuki In the Opening Mahiru_Ibuki_and_Hiyoko_Opening_2.png|Hiyoko, Mahiru, and Ibuki in Episode 06's opening. Episode 01 Sonia praising Chisa.png|Hiyoko looking unamused as Sonia Nevermind praises Chisa Yukizome. Hiyoko's introdcution.jpg|Hiyoko disgusted by Mikan Tsumiki's embarrassing tripping pose. Souda meet Sonia.jpg|Hiyoko and the others were looking at Sonia and Kazuichi Soda from a distance. Class visit Tanaka.jpg|Hiyoko and her classmates visited Animal Shed. Class 77th.jpg|Hiyoko gathered with all of Class 77-B's students in the class. Saionji tired.jpg|Hiyoko didn't want to clean the class. Episode 02 Saionji's cruelty.jpg|Hiyoko's laughing, happy to see that her plan working smoothly. Hanamura's effect.jpg|Hiyoko happy to see Teruteru Hanamura under the effect of aphrodisiacs. Nanami's story.jpg|Hiyoko listened to Chiaki Nanami's story about her one of her favorite game. Episode 03 The 77-B students watch Mahiru cry.png|Hiyoko comforts a crying Mahiru after the latter learns of Sato's murder. Episode 05 Hiyoko Saiyonji Older.jpg|Hiyoko hits her growth spurt. Chisa older Hiyoko.png|Hiyoko reunited with Chisa. Episode 06 New classroom.jpg|Hiyoko stating that she hates Nagito. Episode 07 Saionji celebrating Komaeda's death.jpg|Hiyoko celebrating the anniversary of Nagito's "death." Episode 08 Komaeda noticed Saionji.jpg|Hiyoko displeased with Nagito's return. Episode 10 Hiyoko crying.PNG|Hiyoko begging not to watch Chiaki suffering in her execution. Class 77.jpg|Chiaki reaching the end of the execution where a fake vision of her Class 77-B. Class 77 Despair.png|Hiyoko and her classmates falling into despair after witnessing Chiaki's death and being brainwashed. Episode 11 Despaired Saionji.JPG|Hiyoko claim that she will spread "joy" to the world through her dancing. Knowing their plan.JPG|Hiyoko said that Chisa doesn't need to repeat their plan. Ending DR3 Despair ED (1).png|Live performance. Festival.png|Festival. Summer Sleep.jpg|Field trip. Christmas.jpg|Christmas. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Track run. In Beach.jpg|In a beach. DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Picnic. Flowerfriends.png|Playing in the park. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Visiting the shrine. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Memories. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc Episode 01 RemnantsDespair.png|The Remnants of Despair. Hiyoko Ibuki Ultimate Despair.png|Hiyoko and Ibuki Mioda as members of Ultimate Despair. ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono Hiyoko Saionji.jpg|Hiyoko about to punch Nagito who accidentally fell into Mikan's underpants. Renewal Nagito.png|Hiyoko and Remnants of Despair waking up from the Neo World Program. Hajime Friends.png|Hiyoko and her classmates already waiting for Nagito to be awaken. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Side: Hope How_Saionji_says_thank_you.png|Hiyoko blushes and thank Mikan after she is saved by her. Class 77-B.jpg|Hiyoko and her classmates confront Ryota Mitarai. Danganronpa 3 Hope Arc - Class 77-B Reunion.png|Hiyoko and her classmates invited Ryota to join them. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Hiyoko pretending to be responsible for the Final Killing Game. |-| Books= =Manga Volume Covers= Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen 4koma KINGS Volume 3 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2 4koma KINGS (Volume 3; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen - Comic Anthology Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2 Comic Anthology (Volume 1; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubō Daibōken Volume 3 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Super Danganronpa 2: Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubō Daibōken (Volume 3; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Nankoku Zetsubou Carnival Volume 2 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Super Danganronpa 2: Nankoku Zetsubō Carnival! (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Nankoku Zetsubou Carnival Volume 2 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Back cover of Super Danganronpa 2: Nankoku Zetsubō Carnival! (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Dangan Island - Kokoro Tokonatsu, Kokoronpa The Manga (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2 Dangan Island manga (Japanese) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 2 Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair Volume 2 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Back cover of Danganronpa 2: Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Small Danganronpa 1 2 Light (Front) (Japanese).png|Front cover of Small Danganronpa 1・2 Light (Japanese) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 1.2 Comic Anthology Volume 1 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Back cover of Danganronpa 1.2 Comic Anthology (Volume 1; Japanese) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 1.2 Comic Anthology Volume 2 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 1.2 Comic Anthology (Volume 2; Japanese) =Manga Illustrations= Danganronpa Killer Killer Chapter 3 Flashback DR2.png|The silhouettes of the Remnants of Despair shown in Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. |-| Stage= =''Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE (2015)= ''Super Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen THE STAGE (2015) was a live action stage play adaptation of the second Danganronpa game Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. During the 2015 run, Hiyoko was portrayed by actress Ayumi Mizukoshi. Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE (2015) Ayumi Mizukoshi as Hiyoko Saionji Promo.jpg|Mizukoshi as Hiyoko =''Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE 2017= ''Super Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen THE STAGE 2017 was a second run of the original stage play produced after the success of the original Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE. During the 2017 run, Hiyoko was portrayed by returning actress Ayumi Mizukoshi. Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE (2017) Ayumi Mizukoshi as Hiyoko Saionji Promo.jpg|Mizukoshi as Hiyoko |-| Promo= =Promotional Artwork= Website Profiles Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 2 (Japanese) - Hiyoko Saionji.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/2:' [http://danganronpa.com/2/ Japanese Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Hiyoko Saionji.png|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/reload:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/reload/ Japanese Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 2 (English) - Hiyoko Saionji.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' English Website Profile'Danganronpa.us:' [http://danganronpa.us/danganronpa2/home.html English Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc (Japanese) - Hiyoko Saionji.png|''Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc)'' Japanese Website Profile'NBCUNI.co.jp:' [http://www.nbcuni.co.jp/anime/danganronpa3/ Japanese Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc) Website]. Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Japanese) Hiyoko Saionji.png|''Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc)'' Japanese Personality QuizJapanese Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Despair Arc) Wallpapers Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Wallpaper Hiyoko Saionji 1024x768.jpg|1024x768Web MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 promotional website. Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Wallpaper Hiyoko Saionji 1280x1024.jpg|1280x1024 Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Wallpaper Hiyoko Saionji 1920x1200.jpg|1920x1200 Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Twitter Background Hiyoko Saionji.jpg|Twitter Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Facebook Cover 01.jpg|Facebook Cover Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast PC wallpaper.png|PCWeb MonoMono Machine Danganronpa V3 promotional website. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast iPhone wallpaper.png|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast Android wallpaper.png|Android Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|PC Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|Android Avatars Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Twitter Icon Hiyoko Saionji (Pixel).jpg|Twitter Icon Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Twitter Icon Hiyoko Saionji (Sprite).jpg|Twitter Icon Merchandise One Coin Mini Hiyoko Saionji.jpg|Minifigure (One Coin Mini Figure Collection) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Hiyoko Saionji.png|Keychain (Danganronpa 1.2 Trading Acrylic Key Holders) FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots Mahiru Koizumi and Hiyoko Saionji.jpg|Strap (FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots) FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots Mahiru Koizumi and Hiyoko Saionji OOB.jpg|Strap (FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots) D4 Series Rubberstraps Hiyoko Saionji.jpg|Strap (D4 Series Rubberstrap Collection) Pre-Order Incentives Danganronpa 2 Pre-order Neowing Mousepad.jpg|Mousepad (DR2) (Neowing)4gamer: 「スーパーダンガンロンパ2 さよなら絶望学園」の店舗別予約特典が明らかに。モノクマとモノミの着ボイス配信がモバイルサイトでスタート (Japanese) |-| Scans= =Magazines & Other Scans= Calendars Danganronpa 2 2013 Calendar 01.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 2 2013 calendar Danganronpa 2 2013 Calendar 02.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 2 2013 calendar Danganronpa 2 2013 Calendar 03.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 2 2013 calendar Danganronpa 2 2013 Calendar 05.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 2 2013 calendar Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 03 March.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 1.2 2015 anthology calendar Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 05 May.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 1.2 2015 anthology calendar Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 07 July.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 1.2 2015 anthology calendar Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 11 November.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 1.2 2015 anthology calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - Front Cover.jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 07 July 2017.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 09 September 2017.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 11 November 2017.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 12 December 2017.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 01 January 2018.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 03 March 2018.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 04 April 2018.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 05 May 2018.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 06 June 2018.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Box Art Danganronpa 3 Lerche Despair Arc Volume 3 Cover (Standard).jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' - Despair Arc Japanese DVD Volume 3 (Standard) Danganronpa 3 Lerche Despair Arc Volume 6 Cover (Standard).jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' - Despair Arc Japanese DVD Volume 6 (Standard) Art Book Material Super Danganronpa 2 Art Book (Front Cover).jpg|Front cover of Super Danganronpa 2 Official Setting Materials Collection. Super Danganronpa 2 Official Setting Materials Collection (Danganronpa 2 art book) Danganronpa 2 Hiyoko Saionji Character Design Profile Overview Danganronpa 1.2 Art Book.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' character profile overview'Scan Credit:' [http://sherbetusagi.tumblr.com/post/72835347920/saionji-character-pages-from-the-reload-book @sherbetusagi on Tumblr] (Profile) Danganronpa 2 Hiyoko Saionji Character Design Profile Danganronpa 1.2 Art Book.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' design profile and key characteristics. Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Artbook Group Shot 01.png|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' group image. References ru:Галерея:Хиёко Сайондзи es:Galería:Hiyoko Saionji pl:Galeria:Hiyoko Saionji